


I Bring Thee Glad Tidings

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, even Time Lords can't see coming. Decidedly cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bring Thee Glad Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> Presumes an established OT3 relationship. Written as a stocking stuffer for Firefly124. Happy 2013!
> 
> Thanks to Canaan for betaing!

"I don't understand how this happened! The first time we three had sex, you told Rose Time Lords weren't compatible with humans!" 

"We're not. But your implant's... well, not exactly standard human hardware, is it? Can accommodate more differences in DNA than Rose."

"But I had it set to sterile!" 

"Yeah. And the chemicals that setting makes it produce are suitable to kill off the sperm of any known species."

"Exactly! So why—"

"Any _known_ species."

"Oh." Jack looked at the beeping line on the medical scanner. He took a deep breath and put a hand over his belly. "Just so you know, I'm keeping it."

The Doctor covered Jack's hand with his own, cool and firm. He wrapped his other arm around Jack's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm the last of my species, Jack," he whispered into his hair. "I was ready to beg you to."

Jack turned his head and softly kissed the Doctor's mouth. "You have to promise me one thing, though."

"Anything!"

Jack grinned. "You have to be the one to tell Jackie."

The End


End file.
